


In Bloom

by babiewolvess



Category: Gray Wolves Series - Quinn Loftis, Grey Wolves Series
Genre: Angst, Blood Rites, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Jealousy, Mating, Mating Rituals, Multi, PTSD, Past Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiewolvess/pseuds/babiewolvess
Summary: Perizada has faced many things. She’s lived too long on this earth not to, even if those things are like the betrayal of your own sister and literal death. Yes, Peri can consider those checked off her list.The task the Great Luna gave her—securing, training, and protecting five new Gypsy Healers—hadn’t gone as smoothly as she wished it would’ve gone. Now, Peri only has three gypsy healers in her protection and has two in the clutches of a super evil Fae hellbent on creating his own army of witches. She’s in over her head and she’s fine ( enough ) with admitting that. She needs help. The help she requires is basically muscle power and since the three Healers in her possession all have very testy and very uptight mates, bringing any more unmated males was out of the question.That’s where the Wolf Guard come in, the elite shewolf warriors of the Great Luna. Except one of them is familiar, the youngest, so much so . . . Peri can’t help but think of the Lupei’s





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during wolves of wrath in the gypsy healers series + tears of the moon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri asked for an audience with the Great Luna

 

 

 

 **PERIZADA COULD NOT** take any more losses. Her many years on this world had given her a fair share of loss. She knew it, she knew she loathed it and fought it and fought against it and still, all her years couldn’t take away the pain that came with any loss she endured. This current defeat was all her own. She was irrational, she was so focused on getting revenge on her traitorous sister and it blurred the larger goal, the true meaning of his damned journey—the Healers—and she lost two of them to an evil so sinister that it had Perizada shuddering. 

 

This evil was one they couldn’t easily defeat. Volcan was their equal, a Fae, running on the blood of the Healers he had captured. Stopping him was proving to be a endgame that none of them could foresee. Perizada could not lose anymore. She wouldn’t. This was much bigger than her, this was the lives of two wolves and their mates, two Healers, two girls who had been thrown into a world they never could’ve imagined. 

 

What was supposed to be something beautiful had been ruined. Healers were the light of the Canis Lupus and yet two of them were off aiding in the creation of the opposite. Jewel and Dalton had a broken bond. Anna was taken right out of Gustavo’s fingers. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Peri, as said before, had known loss . . . and these losses weren’t going to be so easily lamented. There was no scenario in this where she could just wave a white flag and say she was bowing down. 

 

She needed to be smarter. If she wanted to face evil then she needed to fight fire with fire. Not that she meant to bring something as evil as Volcan to fight him, no, if she was going to have any chance at defeating him from taking anything more from the wolves then she needed warriors who would not go so easily. 

 

Perizada closed her eyes and called out to the Great Luna. She was desperate. She knew the Moon goddess couldn’t directly interfere with what the Fates had sewn but she never turned away from her children and their times of need. _Please,_ she called out,  _Great Luna, they’re hurting your children . . . I don’t know what else to do._  

 

A long moment passed before a blinding  flicker of light flashes in front of Peri and before she knew it, the goddess was right before her. 

 

“Perizada of the Fae, mate to Lucian Lupei of the Romanian Pack, brother to the great alpha Vasile . . .” The Great Luna greeted. “You asked for an audience, yes?”

 

“I don’t know what else to do.” Peri says.

 

”You’re lost,” The goddess nods. “The path of goodness is always filled with alternative routes, places that make you stray further.”

 

“They are your Healers,” Peri shoots back. “I did my part, I did what you asked—how, why would you let them be taken?”

 

“You know as well as I, the Fates pull their strings and the rest of us are left to reap the consequences of their choosing.” The goddess’ voice is grief stricken. “Do not presume I hold no lament for my children. I created them. I know more than anymore what they feel.” 

 

“Forgive me,” Peri says, sighing. “I’m just wondering when it’ll end? I don’t . . . I’m not all powerful. I have things to lose now, too.”

 

The Great Luna nods, “Things you will lose, still.” 

 

The answer makes Peri fearful. “I cannot do this alone anymore. I need help.”

 

”I know that,” the Great Luna says. A brief flicker of grief falls on the goddess again. “I shall offer you the help you require—”

 

“—thank you,” Peri says but is cut off. 

 

“But I must warn you,” the Great Luna goes on, hesitant. “In receiving this aid, you will only be faced with more issues.”

 

Peri frowned, “Then why—from your help?”

 

”From my intervention,” She nods. “The aid I offer will grant you much relief . . . but what will shall find in that, is much sadder than anything you shall come across.”

 

”What does that mean?” The Fae breathes out.

 

”I will offer the Wolf Guard,” The Great Luna says with absolution. 

 

Peri feels like shes been awoken with cold water.  _The Wolf Guard._ They were of legend. From the beginning of Canis Lupus, shewolfs charged with the protection of their species from outer evils that lurked around the time that dark beings causing chaos was a regular occurrence. They were fierce, rumored to be born with a crescent moon birthmark that would one day signify their place in the wolf guard so that the guard could continue on with the generations that followed. But since Canis Lupus always had trouble procreating, it was believed that the guard had died off as well.

 

”They still exist?”

 

”Maybe not the ones you remember but there must always be a guard present so long as my children live,” The Great Luna says. “They are of smaller numbers but no less fierce.”

 

“And they will help?”

 

”They will.”

 

She didn’t understand. If they had been roaming around, the fiercest of the fierce, where had they been?

 

Peri remained skeptical. ”Where were they when that wicked witch was wrecking havoc on us? When my sister betrayed me? When Alpha Thad betrayed—”

 

”I told you,” The Great Luna sighs. “My Guard has known much loss, as well. Loss . . . it causes a fear that is unbreakable. But they are my children. They will fight for their own if they know it is a fight worth dying for.” 

 

“Thank you, Great Luna.”

 

“May you find what you’re looking for in my guard.” She says. “And Perizada?”

 

”Yes?” 

 

“There is a wolf guardian . . the youngest,” The Great Luna looks like she wishes to say more but decides against it. “She will fight. She is one of my best, that is true, but—give me your word you will assure her safety?”

 

Perizada has never seen the goddess near tears before. She knows whoever this young pup should be, is probably very important to her. So she nods once and the goddess takes that as her word. The light blinds her once more and then not at all. 

 

The Fae breathes into the night.

 

Somewhere in the distance, she hears a howl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shshsh this fandom is probably super super small but i love this series so much!! here is my take, sorry for any typos I just really needed to publish it before my draft deleted

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if you like it!!


End file.
